Old feelings
by sheltie
Summary: HHR poem series in Hary's and Hermione's POV. Dicontinued due to lack of inspiration. Inspiration finally hit last two chaps are up.
1. Chapter 1

Old feelings Harry's POV 

Midnight is upon us and yet we're still awake. Another night we stay awake and just talk. We talk about everything from our childhood memories to what you want to be we were adults. No subject is off limits except one. That one would open an old wound that still hasn't healed yet. That subject is our feelings for each other. We tried to make it work, but we only got hurt during the process. So we made a pact to just to be friends. But how can one be just friends with a girl whom still takes your breath away when she enters the room. How can one not want to kiss lips so soft and sweet? How can one bear a cross that holds so many sweet memories of our time together? How can you be friends with someone that you're still in love with?

Please r&r 


	2. Chapter 2

**Old feelings 2**

Hermione's POV Once again it is midnight and I'm still awake in deep conversation with my better half. We talk about stuff that bothers us and things we like. We can talk about just about anything except our past that we had together. It was filled with happiness, but was drown by jealousy and hate. Now were just friends again making what happened between us was just a strange dream. I never thought it would be hard to just be friends with your ex, but it is. I can't stop staring at him. I can't stop thinking about him. I know that I'm not supposed to have these thought anymore, but they keep coming. I'm still in love with him and I think I'm falling more in love with him if that's even possible.

Please r&r 


	3. Chapter 3

**Old feelings 3**

It's been two weeks since that midnight talk and I can't seem to get her out of my head and it is very distracting. I can't pay attention in class though I have trouble anyways and I can't pay attention during my practices. I know we said we'd just be friends now, but I just don't think I can do that anymore. I close my eyes and all I see is her she is in my dreams when I sleep and in my daydreams when I'm awake. When I'm around her I can't help, but to smell her hair, hold her hand, and give her those long looks that I gave her before we became friends again. And I know she knows, but she doesn't tell me to stop or anything so I wonder why?

A/N: Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Old feelings 4**

It has been two weeks ten hours and twenty-five minutes since our midnight chat we had. I think about him all the time and not as a friend, but as something else. Whenever I'm around him I feel giddy and happy and when he hugs me or holds my hand I feel this warmth inside that I haven't felt since we decided to be friends. I see him staring at me with a look that he only gives me and he still smells my hair. I know he would play with my hair if he could I loved when he did that. No I can't think of him like that anymore he is now just a friend and that is all he will ever be. But I don't tell him to stop doing those things because it makes me feel special and I want to feel special, but only by him and no one else.

A/N: Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Old feelings 5 **

**A/N: Hey guys here anew chap hope you like please R&R**

I'm going crazy I know it I just know it I can't get her out of my head. It's like a drug and I'm addicted I can't stop I have to tell her. I now wonder why we broke up? I know we said that it was better that way, but I don't see it anymore. I have to ask her if we can start again where we left off, but I'm afraid she'll tell me that we should just be friends nothing more. I know how she thinks and I know that is what she'll say. I now am pacing back and forth trying to think of what to say now. I used to be able to say anything, but now I can't get one word out without acting like an idiot. What do I do?


	6. Chapter 6

**Old feelings 6 **

A/N: Hey everyone I want to thank you for waiting for this fic.

This is crazy I can't be in love with my best friend again. I know I feel different around him I feel like I used to feel when we were together. I got to clear my head and that's by not thinking of him for a while. But then I see something that reminds me of a kiss, a smile, or a memory of a moment we had. I want to tell him I love him again and see his eyes shine with that spark I love. I'm going insane I can't be like this I'm the one who is calm and never frazzled. I have to do something yes, I know I'll tell him to meet me so we get all these feelings into the open and resolved.

A/N: Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Old feelings 7**

A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this chap and please R&R

I just got a note from her telling me to meet her in the Room of Requirement for some reason. I don't know what's it about, but I'll go and see what see wants. It says to meet after everyone is done with dinner. So I have a full day that will drag on until I see her, but I don't understand why can't we talk now. The day seems to drag on for years, but finally it dinner and I can't wait to see her. I go to the room and I see that someone is already in it. I open the door and there is her.


	8. Chapter 8

Old feelings 8 

A/N: tell me what you think please. R&R

I wrote him a note telling him to meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner. I know we could talk before that, but this would be more private. I take a deep breath and gather my things that I need to get through the day. My attention seemed to stray throughout the day, but it goes without notice as I prepare to go to dinner. After dinner I'm the first to get to the Room of Requirement and the door appears since I thought of it beforehand. Now I wait for him hoping he got my note, Oh my god what if he didn't get it? But before I have time to worry I hear the door open and there he is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Old feelings 9**

**A/N: Hey everyone, inspiration finally came to me and now here's second to last chap of this poem series. Enjoy and R & R please.**

Here I am I hoped I wasn't late and from the looks of it I wasn't. I walked towards her and we both sat down. I waited patiently for her to tell me why she asked me here. I could tell she was biting her bottom lip and she was twirling a lock of her hair and that meant it was something big. She finally looked up at me and I didn't even need to a second to know what it was. All my hopes and worries that haunted me were washed away. I think she saw the same look on my face because her face lit up and we both knew what was next. We kissed oh, how I missed this and I had a feeling she missed it too. Now that was resolved we began to plan our future that almost never happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Old feelings 10**

**A/N: Here it is the last chapter I hope you guys like it and if don't tell me please. R & R.**

He's here I'm relieved now, but that's now replaced with nervous butterflies. We both sit and now I'm trying to think of a way to do this. I'm biting my bottom lip and twirling some of my hair without a thought. Then it comes to me and I silently curse myself for not thinking of it before it was so simply that I should've thought of it before. I now look up at you praying you'd get it and I guess I didn't even need to worry because as my eyes graced your face I saw what I needed. And with that our instincts kick in and we kiss. I missed this so much and I knew you felt the same. As our kiss ended we began where we left off planning our future together.


End file.
